Home
by Leviathan's Dirge
Summary: “Do you remember the day that I gave you that ring? Do you know why I gave it to you? It's because I'd die without you. Please don't leave me." Continuation of "Of Pity and Frustration." The final chapter. Will Tifa ever find" home? Complete R&R.


_**A/N: **This is my continuation to "Of Pity and Frustration", so please review. I like how this turned out, and that's astonishing since i usually don't care too much for my own writing. I tried to make this as fluffy as possible, because fluff is as fun in fanfic's as it is in real life. I would know (none your beeswax!) I'm a very fluffy person, ask any of my friends. I can also be a little more, shall i say, suggestive? That's only when I'm writing shounen-ai though. Lol. For those of you that wanted this story; _**Bloz, elebelly, **and** Summoner Yuki**, please review. Thanks for reviewing "Of Pity and Frustration", you guys rock! (*._.*)

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own the fluff, and the plot, but nothing else. I don't own Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, Three Days Grace, Home, FFVII, or Square- Enix. Don't sue me, because you won't get much. _

* * *

I'll be coming home just to be alone.  
Cause I know you're not there and I know you don't care.  
I can hardly wait to leave this place.  
No matter how hard I try,  
you're never satisfied  
This is not a home.  
I think I'm better off alone.  
You always disappear,  
even when you're here.

This is not my home,

I think I'm better off alone.

It was a pretty emotional day for all of us, but in a good way. We had just defeated Sephiroth, again, for the second time. Although, I don't quite know how you'd go about calling him "defeated", since he never actually dies. If fate has anything to say about it, I'd say that he's coming back; but we pray that he won't.

"Hey Cloud," I smiled at my fiancée wearily. "Welcome back." I wans't at all too enthusiastic, but I tried to keep it to myself as best I could.

"Tifa, what's wrong?" He might have been blonde, but he sure as heck wasn't stupid when it came to emotions.

I couldn't look at him, it was too painful.

"Tifa?"

I just couldn't help myself, I started sobbing. "Cloud!" I grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him in closer. "Cloud I've missed you so much!"

"Whoa!" He almost fell back under my weight. He honestly didn't know me by now? After all of these years, he wasn't honestly expecting me to be irrational when I'm upset? Come on, he had to know something.

"Don't crush me, Tifa." He spoke very calmly.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"And calm down, I don't know what you're so worked up about. I'm back, right?"

Suddenly my face got very red, and I probably looked like a lovely Tifa- tomato. "What?!" I yelled at him. "You've been gone for two months, and now I have to calm down?" I emphasized the "I". I let go of him, and immediately started backing up.

"Tifa, please" Cloud pleaded with me. "Don't go. I don't want to lose you. I need you."

"No you don't." I sobbed dropping down into a crouched position. "All you need is Aerith. All you want is a memory."

"That's not true." He was advancing on my position. "She's dead, isn't she?"

"That's what you would be if it wasn't for her. I had no control over what happened." I was all the way in the corner of Aerith's old church, and it wasn't making me very comfortable in the least bit. But somehow I couldn't bring my legs to move, to leave my past and think of my future. SO I just stayed there, wishing that I could change my life, and drop Cloud.

"You hurt me Cloud" I whispered, "you really did. And I don't know if I'll ever forgive you."

By now, he was right next to me, almost breathing down my neck. "I'm sorry Tifa, I really never meant to hurt you. I left so that I wouldn't hurt you anymore, but I guess I left the opposite effect, huh?"

"Damn right, you did. Why don't you just leave, I don't want to see you anymore. You hurt me far too much."

Cloud slumped down right next to me, and put his arm around my frame. I didn't yell at him to get him to move, however, because I'd been waiting for this moment ever since we were kids. I didn't want him to let go.

"Do you remember the day that I gave you that ring?" He asked suddenly.

I nodded, that was the day that he had run away, and left the kids and I to fend for themselves. "Do you know why I gave that to you?" I didn't want to think about it, because nothing was the same. He had changed.

"Why, Cloud?"

"Because I'd die without you. I don't want her, Tifa. She's not mine to take."

"But you loved her. That's a fact."

He sighed, pulling me in a bit closer. "I did. But those weren't my feelings, they were Zach's." I was confused, who was Zach?

"Who?" I questioned him.

"Zach was the only other Soldier who was with me and Sephiroth in Nibelheim that day." He explained.

"Oh, that dark haired one."

"Yeah. And Hojo kinda altered our minds, I don't know how. But somehow in the end I ended up with his memories. That's where my feelings for her came from. They weren't really mine. I…" He didn't know quite how to finish up his thought.

"You what?" I asked whilst resting my head on his shoulder. He was so comfortable.

He put his head on mine. "I joined Solider so that I could impress you. I wanted to learn how to protect you. I've always loved you. I would die if you left. I don't want to live without you."

I started crying again, but this time out of joy. I pulled him closer in a hug. "I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too Teefs."

And even though I don't have any clue where were headed, I don't mind waiting a while to find out.

"Come on Cloud," I smiled. "Let's go home."


End file.
